


办公室里你和我

by Cranky_D



Category: Captain America
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranky_D/pseuds/Cranky_D
Summary: 含Blow Job、年上八岁、总经理X大学生、占有、OOC以上请避雷





	办公室里你和我

史蒂夫刚开完一场会议，回到办公室里，一杯冒着热气的黑咖啡被放置在鼠标垫的旁边，他不记得自己有让助理为他准备咖啡。他像平常一样坐回电脑前，准备翻看会议记录，坐下的时候才发现有点不对劲。

"等候你多时了，先生。"巴基从办公桌下探出了小脑袋，嘴角勾起看似恶作剧达成的微笑。"你怎么在这里？你不是正在参加你的毕业典礼？"史蒂夫捏了捏他的男孩那软乎乎的脸蛋，手感好极了。

"我提前溜了。"说着，巴基左手揉着他的裆部，右手迫不及待的帮忙拉开了拉链。"还不是因为太想你了，亲爱的。"

"不乖，巴基，你明明今天早上才从我的床上醒来。"

巴基瘪了瘪嘴，隔着内裤用嘴亲吻史蒂夫的大家伙，双手也没闲着，沿着那紧致的人鱼线来回抚摸，惹得史蒂夫的呼吸声开始加重。

"宝贝我们不能在办公室里做。"感觉到纤细的手指正徘徊在自己的内裤边缘，史蒂夫用自己残存的一丝理智命令自己抓住巴基的头发，迫使巴基离开那根开始变硬的性器。"为什么不？我觉得挺好。"正开始进入状态的巴基因为史蒂夫的反应而有些闷闷不乐。

"这太过了，巴基，我们一会儿回家再做，这里随时会有人进来。"

"怕别人看见一向散发着禁欲气质的罗杰斯总经理在办公室里操弄着他的大学生情人？"他看到史蒂夫因为他的话而微微愠怒，他就要以为自己的激将法成功了。"我只是怕他们看见你又翘又紧致的屁股，你只能是我的，巴基。"史蒂夫微微眯起了双眼。眼瞧着自己的小算盘没打通，巴基只好直接硬着来了，他"嘶"了一声示意史蒂夫揪疼了自己的头发，在史蒂夫松手的那一刻他果断把史蒂夫的内裤脱掉一半，把整个头部含在了嘴里。

“巴基你——”说时迟那时快，史蒂夫话还没说完，他的助理艾米丽小姐这时候推门而入。“罗杰斯先生，这是今天会议上提出的产品方案。”说着，她就要走过来将东西放到办公桌上，巴基在这时将史蒂夫的柱身也含了进去，温热的口腔包裹着那硬挺让他舒服的头皮发麻。

“别过来……嗯……我的意思是你放在那边的茶几上……我等下自己看。”

“你……没事吧？”眼瞧着自家总经理脸颊微微泛红，双手紧扣着咖啡杯，艾米丽觉得有一丝怪异，“你是生病了吗？要我去给医生打电话吗？罗杰斯先生？”

“没事……呃……你先忙去吧……请关好门。”他耗尽了全部力气试图让自己看起来尽量正常点，庆幸的是他做到了，艾米丽没有再多问，只是按照他的指示将资料放在了茶几上后离开了。在她离开之后的下一秒，他绷着笑容的嘴角就微微张开，溢出了一声呻吟，巴基灵活的舌头在铃口打着圈，右手不忘抚弄着囊袋，津液流下来打湿了柱身，巴基的蓝眼眸像是浮上了一丝雾气，微微发红的眼角好像让他看起来才是被玩弄的那个。

“你的助理小姐声音听起来真甜。”史蒂夫不慌不忙的搅乱着巴基的头发，再次开口时声音变得微微沙哑，“哪有你的小嘴甜，巴克。”

“这话我喜欢。”说完，巴基停下挑弄铃口，直接一口吞下了史蒂夫的整根老二，一个猝不及防的深喉，史蒂夫抓紧了巴基的头发，一声粗喘，他低头看着巴基红润的嘴唇包裹着自己的柱身，男孩的脸颊微陷，扑闪的眨着双眼，长长的睫毛沾上了水汽，欲望一下子从脚跟窜上了下半身，冲昏了头脑，他忍不住微微动起了臀部，将阴茎往巴基的嘴里抽送了两下，含着阴茎的男孩被这突如其来的操弄顶的嘴巴发麻，他努力收着牙齿张开喉咙，抬眼望向俯视着他的金发男人，发红的眼圈表明着他的不舒服，史蒂夫忍耐着把阴茎从他的口里抽出来，硕大的柱身弹在了巴基的脸上，津液沾湿了男孩的脸颊，这一幕十分色情，“你不该挑起我的欲望，小坏蛋。”他一把把巴基从桌下拉了上来，把他轻松抱起放在办公桌上，身体站在男孩的双腿之间。“那就来吧，总经理先生。”巴基扯住史蒂夫的领带，将他拉向自己，然后将他湿润的双唇送到史蒂夫的嘴边，对方立马按住他的头给他深吻，迎来巴基一声闷哼，两只舌头相互交缠，谁也不让着谁，仿佛都要把对方吞进肚子似的。史蒂夫一边吻着巴基一边拉扯他的衣服，巴基毫不怀疑只要史蒂夫愿意，他能把他的衣服全部撕烂。巴基的牛仔裤和T恤衫很快就被褪下，只剩下一条可怜的内裤半挂在腿上。

“转过身去，男孩，抬起你的屁股。”

“Yes, Sir.”

史蒂夫掏出巴基牛仔裤里兜着的一包润滑液和避孕套，“你怎么知道我带了？”巴基笑眯眯的说道，“你明显有备而来。”说着，史蒂夫将沾上润滑液的手指送进了巴基的体内，“哈……史蒂夫……”异物入侵的感觉并不太好，巴基动了动自己的屁股来找到适应的平衡点，紧跟着史蒂夫开始插入第二根手指，在抽插的同时微微弯曲手指在里面探寻着。

巴基的禁不住喘息起来，一会儿抬头一会儿低头，脸颊泛起了潮红，臀部也忍不住随着史蒂夫的动作前后摆动起来。史蒂夫歪着脑袋将眼前的场景尽收眼底，他两指蹭了蹭里面微微凸起的敏感部位，身下的人立刻呻吟起来，就是这里了，史蒂夫想到，接着用力按了按那个位置，酥麻的快感从臀部散发到了整个腰部，巴基的腰开始发软，他不得不放弃了用手支撑自己身体，转而趴在了办公桌上用手扶着自己的腰撅着屁股晃了晃，试图让史蒂夫给他更多。

“你可真是饥渴，小男孩。”史蒂夫一巴掌拍在了巴基白花花的屁股上，“嗷！史蒂夫！”

史蒂夫打算把他的男孩喂饱，他抽出了手指，换上自己的阴茎在巴基的臀缝中上下滑动，巴基等不及的自己用手握住他的柱身，对准自己的小穴，史蒂夫倾身往前送，在润滑液的帮助下顺利顶进了整个头部，此时的巴基额头上已经渗出了一层汗，“难受吗？”史蒂夫在他身后轻声发问，巴基咬着嘴唇摇了摇头，自己将臀部往史蒂夫的阴茎上送，他喘着粗气，努力放松自己的后穴，试图忽略那被撑开的酸胀感。在半个柱身埋进去时史蒂夫就开始缓缓抽插起来，阴茎头部埋在体内不好不快的在敏感部位上轻轻蹭着，让巴基感到空虚难耐，一阵细碎的呻吟从他红润的双唇溢出，支支吾吾的吐出几个字“史蒂夫……要深……都进来……”

史蒂夫弯下腰身伏在巴基的背上，双手摸到他胸前，玩弄起那樱红的乳粒，嘴唇含住巴基的耳尖，来回舔舐巴基的耳廓和耳垂，巴基哪里受得了这个刺激，白嫩的皮肤上一片绯红，呼吸混乱，身体软的像海绵。“史蒂夫……求你……”不忍心再让他的男孩被烧起的欲望一直折磨下去，他抬起巴基的臀部使得巴基整个人都离了地，然后一个挺身，将整根阴茎插了进去，“啊——史蒂夫——”

“嘘，小声点，好男孩，有人会听到的。”史蒂夫用手轻轻捂住了巴基的嘴。男孩用力点了点头，气息有些不稳地说：“Yes……Sir……”

史蒂夫下半身开始动作起来，征服着他的男孩，他的情人，他的巴基，巴基被顶的舒服极了，他含着史蒂夫的手指用来阻止自己溢出呻吟声，男人伏在他身上耸动着，每一次动作都精准地顶在身体里的敏感部位，巴基蜷缩着脚尖，一会儿又忍不住翘起小腿蹭蹭史蒂夫的西装裤，感受着细小的电流从臀部流至全身，史蒂夫的手掌游走在他的臀部和胸部之间，照顾他的每一个敏感点，他觉得自己仿佛置身在云端。

史蒂夫就着这个姿势操了他一会儿，由于他无法看着巴基的脸和他接吻于是他们换了个姿势，史蒂夫坐在了椅子上，巴基跨坐在他身上，男孩小心翼翼地骑上硕大的阴茎，史蒂夫微微一顶，他被刺激的向上弹，双手搂着史蒂夫的脖子才安心，史蒂夫一边用力向上顶一边用嘴啃咬着巴基硬挺的乳粒，见巴基努力地咬着下唇憋住叫声他觉得有些可怜，于是他吻上那被咬出一条痕迹的嘴唇，把他的呻吟声吞进了肚子里。

巴基开始全身燥热，他开始用自己的手撸动着阴茎，史蒂夫也配合着他加快了抽插。前端和后面的双重夹击让巴基没坚持多久就射了出来，精液吐在了史蒂夫精致的西装内衬上。

“巴基，你毁了我的衣服。”

高潮过后的巴基无力的趴在史蒂夫的肩头，说话的声音都怪没力气的，“今天晚上再多赔你一点就是了。”

“是吗？说话要算数。”说着，还没等巴基从上一轮的高潮中缓过来，史蒂夫就开始了新一轮的抽插，高潮余韵下的巴基敏感的一点刺激都受不了，他想抬起自己的身体不让史蒂夫插那么深，却因为全身发软无论如何也做不到，只得任凭自己在史蒂夫猛烈的攻势下身体微微发颤，一句话也说不出来，趴在史蒂夫的肩头滴起了眼泪。

巴基的头脑一片空白，疲软的阴茎已经吐不出来什么东西来，双腿打着颤，他无力地抓着史蒂夫结实的小臂，不甘心地啃着史蒂夫的唇。

不知道史蒂夫操了多久，直到史蒂夫用力咬了一下他的肩头他才意识到对方到了。

“史蒂夫？”此时一个女人的声音在门外响起，门被轻轻地敲出声音。

史蒂夫还喘着粗气，他平静了一会儿才开始回应：“什么事，娜塔莎？”巴基依然瘫软在他身上，意识不是很清醒。

“你今天要提前下班吗？”娜塔莎隔着门问道，娜塔莎是个极其聪明的女人。

史蒂夫亲了亲怀里人的脸庞，眼神里是藏不住的爱意，“当然，谢了，娜塔。”

THE END


End file.
